


Leokumi Week Day Five (Story One) - Winter

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Takumi is very cold, Winter, Xander and Elise are mentioned, lowkey it’s Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Takumi deals with a Nohrian winter
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 25





	Leokumi Week Day Five (Story One) - Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this everywhere yesterday but not here (oops) so it’s a little late. My day five story two will definitely be late as I haven’t written it yet (and I want everything to be in order so I won’t post day six until I finish day five)

“Gods, it’s freezing in here Leo,” Takumi shivered, closing the door to the library behind him. “How on earth are you comfortable wearing just a shirt and pants?”

Leo looked up from where he was reclining on the couch, chuckling at the sight of Takumi bundled up in several winter jackets and a few woollen scarves. He was willing to bet that Takumi had multiple layers of pants on, as well.

“I’ve lived here all my life, I’m used to the cold,” Leo grinned. “You, clearly, are not.”

“Of course I’m not!” Takumi grumbled, shuffling closer. “It never gets this far below freezing in Hoshido.”

Leo sighed dramatically and opened his arms. “Well, I guess I have no choice than to help warm you up.”

Takumi continued to grumble, but obligingly laid down on the couch with Leo, put his head on his chest, and then proceeded to snuggle in for extra warmth.

Leo laughed. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” came the muffled reply.

“Well don’t get too comfortable, we can’t stay here all night.”

Takumi’s only reply was a high pitched whine.

Another laugh burst out of Leo. “Oh, don’t get too upset. You can stay in my room tonight if you’re that cold - I daresay the maids have already lit the fire there.”

“Good, if I‘d had to sleep in my freezing room tonight I’m sure I would have frozen to death in my sleep.”

“You’re such a drama queen, I’m sure it isn’t that bad.”

“I’m not! It really is that cold!”

“Sure,” Leo replied. “Oh, I almost forgot, Elise said she and Xander were going out to find an evergreen tomorrow. Did you want to come?”

Takumi raised his head off Leo’s chest. “Find an evergreen?”

“It’s a tradition here in Nohr,” Leo explained, “to bring an evergreen tree inside on the day of the winter solstice. It’s supposed to represent life continuing on, even in the dead of winter. It’s an old tradition, but Elise absolutely adores decorating the tree.”

Takumi hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll pass on going to get the tree, I think I really would freeze to death out there.” He paused. “... I might help decorate it, though.”

Leo smiled down at him. “Alright, then it’s settled.” He gently moved Takumi out of the way so that he could stand up, lacing their fingers together and tugging Takumi to stand up with him.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Leo said, leading the way back towards the library doors. “It’s late, and we’ll have to be well rested if we want to fight Elise for tree-decorating privileges tomorrow.”

Takumi yawned and squeezed Leo’s hand. “Okay, but you’d better keep me warm tonight, or else.”

Leo laughed. “Understood.”


End file.
